A Nerima Side Story
by KaramelKat
Summary: The characters from Ranma are set in West Side Story. RyougaUkyou pairing COMPLETE! R&R!
1. A fight, a dance and a meeting of souls

There's an overhead view scanning down all the streets of Nerima showing famous Tokyo sights in the distance such as the Tokyo Tower.  
  
There's a close up of the Tendo Dojo, Furinkan High and the Kunou estate. The scene switches to an overhead view of a park where kids are playing basketball. Apart from the kids is a group of teen boys watching with expressionless faces.  
  
There's a panning view down to reveal snapping fingers. It travels up an arm covered in a red Chinese shirt and up to reveal Ranma snapping his fingers. Behind him Kunou, Ryuu, Hiroshi, Daisuke, and others are snapping their fingers as well.  
  
Ranma starts to walk still snapping his fingers. Ranma stops then nods his head. His gang gets up and follows him. The basketball player's ball rebounds off the rim and Ranma catches it. The boys playing ball take notice of him and back away nervously.  
  
"Yah!" Ranma tosses the ball at the rim. It swooshes in. For several minutes his gang take over control of the ball whooping and hollering, until they get bored and toss it back to the original players. Ranma and his friends leave the park.  
  
The scene shifts to show a young Chinese boy with long dark hair taking fruit from a vendor stand. He walks down the street with a confident air to his walk. Ryuu and Kunou notice him and begin to follow making quacking noises and saying, "Hey...hey blind boy!!" Ryuu takes the fruit from Mousse and bows to him to walk mockingly.  
  
Mousse not amused, passes by. He continues to walk while they do this. All of a sudden passing a truck, Kunou and Ryuu notice two people waiting there for Mousse. Tarou and Konatsu step out menacingly. Kunou and Ryuu stop. Mousse takes his fruit back from Ryuu and gives them the same mock bow. This time it's Tarou and Konatsu following the two boys clucking at them and teasing them.  
  
They follow until Ryuu and Kunou turn a corner. Tarou, Konatsu and Moussefollow only to be confronted with Ranma and the entire gang.  
  
Mousse, Konatsu and Tarou take off running in the opposite direction. After a moment's pause, Ranma follows whooping his gang call. They chase the trio through town until they pause noticing they are on the edge of Mousse's territory. Hiroshi doesn't let this deter him and he slips over onto that side to paint Ranma's name over Mousse's. Then he paints "FREAKS" over Mousse's gang colors. Mousse's gang catches him in the act and chases him back through town all the way to the playground.  
  
"RANMA! Ranma! Ranma!" Hiroshi yells rounding the fence into the park. Mousse and the others are right on his tail. Ranma's gang pours into the park and both groups start to fight violently.  
  
A police whistle blows and all of a sudden two hands pry apart the two major combatants, Mousse and Ranma.  
  
"Break it up! Break it up you two!" a Hawaiian voice says. Office Kunou stands there with a pair of giant hair clippers in his hands. Ranma and Mousse reluctantly part, glaring at each other.  
  
"I don't like to have to break up fights all the time," the officer shouted. "It makes me want to cut more hair when I do." He glared at all of them. Then he noticed Hiroshi's face in which his nose was bruised. "All right. Which one of you Jusenkyo's did this?"  
  
No one said a word. "Hiroshi. Who hit you?" Officer Kunou asked the boy. Hiroshi grimaced and shrugged. He wasn't a squealer. "That's it.." Officer Kunou raised his clippers. "Mousse you get your blind butt off the street and take your gang with you."  
  
"I have as much right to be here as they do," Mousse glared coldly at the Nerima policeman.  
  
"Go now before I haul your butt down to detention!" Kunou glared. Mousse gave Ranma a challenging look before nodding his head. Motioning to his gang, they cleared out of the playground.  
  
"And don't think you'll get off so easy," Officer Kunou looked over Ranma's gang, "If you weren't my sons friends...I'd." He left the threat open, pushing the handles of his scissors for a haircut motion.  
  
After Officer Kunou left, Ranma mocked him. "Don't think you'll get off so easy. I swear Kunou your dad likes his job too much."  
  
Kunou who had been on the receiving end of his dad's haircuts a time or two grimaced. "He doth like it."  
  
"Man Ranma. When are we going to take care of Mousse and his Jusenkyo freak gang?" Daisuke complained.  
  
"That was so fun! I gave him the ole one two!" a voice piped up.  
  
"Shut up Tsubasa!" Hiroshi poked the owner of the voice. "You think you can fight but you're just a girl!"  
  
"I am not!" Tsubasa glared, "I can fight too! Come on Ranma let me in the gang."  
  
"No girls allowed," Ranma told Tsubasa, "Or in your case cross dressers."  
  
"It's not fair!" Tsubasa wailed, "I fight just as well as you do!"  
  
"Yeah in garbage cans," Ryuu cracked. "I can beat you," Tsubasa challenged to Hiroshi.  
  
"Cool it," Ranma walked forward, "We have to round up. We need to come up with a plan to take care of those Jusenkyo freaks once and for all!"  
  
They ran through the streets until they found their hideout in a secluded area behind a shopping mall. The cars from the freeway not to far away helped to cover any noises they made, so that no one would try to overhear.  
  
"Beat it Tsubasa," Ranma said to the cross dresser who had followed them.  
  
"Aww..." Tsubasa's eyes filled with tears. He kicked the dirt with his shoe and stalked off prettily like a girl.  
  
"So how are we going to take care of them Ranma?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"I say we take em out once and for all," Ryuu punched his fist, "This is our neighborhood. We defended it against them other gangs. We can defend it against them halfsies."  
  
"Hold thy temper Ryuu," Kunou told him, "Our leader speaketh his plan."  
  
Ranma who had been quiet spoke up. "I have been thinking about it. I say we have a duel. Straight duel like the English people. We choose the sight. They choose the weapons. They say guns. We say guns. They say knives. We say knives."  
  
"A gun?" Hiroshi looked nervous. "Ranma we're better sticking with martial arts. You really think they would bring guns?"  
  
"You're such a baby face Hiroshi," Daisuke punched him in the ribs lightly. Hiroshi pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at Daisuke.  
  
"Hey Hiroshi," Ranma held his hand out, "Cool it. I'm not saying they're going to bring guns. But if they do we have to be prepared. We do whatever they pick."  
  
"Say Ranma," Ryuu asked, "If you're going to duel don't you have to have one of them seconds? Of course that will be me."  
  
"No man," Ranma shook his head, "I was thinking of asking Ryouga."  
  
"RYOUGA?" all asked.  
  
"Yeah he helped me start this gang. So he gets lost occasionally. He's still one of us," Ranma crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Remember when you're one of us, you're one of us for life." Ranma said.  
  
"Really?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Always," Ranma confirmed.  
  
"Ryouga is never here Saotome," Kunou stated as if it should be obvious. "He be not a good choice for selection."  
  
"I saw him down at the Old Ghoul's place," Ranma said, "He was working there this morning. He's probably still there. She's training him on some strange new technique of rock breaking."  
  
"She be a beast," Kunou's nose turned up at the thought of the old woman who could cause such harm.  
  
"So where you going to challenge Mousse?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Tonight. At the school dance," Ranma punched his fist together, "I'll do it real gentleman like. Then we have a war council to discuss where we're going to do it."  
  
"Tonight then," the gang chorused ready for a fight.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yo Ryouga you down there?" Ranma went down the steps to the basement beneath Cologne's shop. Ranma could hear the sounds of something busting from inside.  
  
"Yah!" *BOOM BOOM BOOM* Ranma ducked out the door to avoid the bits of rock that went flying.  
  
"Ranma?" Ryouga stopped hearing his friend call him.  
  
"Hey man," Ranma walked in. He sat down on a crate. Ryouga wiped his face slicking back his sweaty black hair before it flopped over his bandanna again.  
  
"Hey!" Ryouga flashed a toothy grin, "I didn't think to see you again before I left. How's the gang?" He grabbed a towel off a bench and began to wipe his neck and shoulders.  
  
"They're doing great man."  
  
Ryouga turned, throwing the towel at an old soda machine. Two cokes fell out and he popped the caps on his teeth handing one to Ranma. "Well let them know I was here," he took a cold drink.  
  
"Tell 'em yourself tonight Ryouga. I need you to come to the school dance," Ranma set his drink down and stood up pacing.  
  
"What? Ranma I don't know if I'll be here tonight. Time was, I used to get around okay with you but I can't be led everywhere forever," Ryouga shrugged.  
  
"You gotta come man. I'm making a challenge to Mousse tonight. You have to be there for me."  
  
"What kind of challenge?" Ryouga sat down on a crate with a sigh. His muscles were sore from working out all day.  
  
"A man to man fight. A duel," Ranma told him, "I wanted you to act as my second."  
  
"I don't know Ranma," Ryouga said apprehensively, "I haven't fought like that in months. I used to be a punk but now...I don't know..I'm thinking there's something better out there for me."  
  
"Like what?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I don't know..just something.." Ryouga started turning a bit red, "I was having these dreams while I was lost. I would wake up and I was reaching for something..."  
  
"A girl huh?" Ranma grinned.  
  
"I don't know.." Ryouga was blushing.  
  
"Well who knows! Maybe what you're looking for is at the dance tonight! Say you'll come Ryouga!" Ranma cried.  
  
"Yeah..who knows," Ryouga's face took on a thoughtful look. "Alright I'll come."  
  
"Cool! Come on over the dojo. We'll fix you up real nice looking 'cause man you smell terrible." Ranma pinched his nose to emphasize his point.  
  
"Hah! You're the one in need of a bath Ranma," Ryouga tackled his head and noogied it.  
  
"Yo leggo!" Ranma punched his side. "Womb to tomb?" He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Birth to Earth!" Ryouga finished the famous promise the two boys had made each other as gang brothers when they were little. He took Ranma's hand and shook it.  
  
They laughed all the way to the dojo cutting up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please no.." Ukyou sighed looking at Shampoo sewing up the dress. "Don't make me wear that."  
  
"Silly girl," Shampoo shook her head, "Spatula girl how you think you get boyfriend if you don't look nice?"  
  
"Just because you're my brother's girlfriend doesn't mean I have to let you do this," Ukyou sighed, "Besides Mousse is making me go with Tarou." She sighed again a long drawn out one, on purpose.  
  
"It's only because you never go anywhere," Shampoo concentrated on her sewing.  
  
"I cook all day in a restaurant and then sit at home at night wasting away." Ukyou exaggerated. "Why did Mousse bring us to this country anyways?"  
  
"He is your brother. He bring you here to marry Tarou. What else you expect spatula-girl?" Shampoo finished the dress.  
  
"Adopted only" Ukyou grumbled. If only her father hadn't made that stupid bargain trading her for Chinese spices. Mousse had fallen in love with Shampoo, so his family had adopted her instead of making her marry him. She loved him, he was sweet as he could be, but Mousse had wild ideas about what she should and should not do.  
  
"Well you dress up like male chef," Shampoo held up the dress a beautiful silk blue. "Tonight dress nicely for Mousse's sake. Your brother want make good impression on stupid Tarou."  
  
"I don't want to marry Tarou."  
  
"Why not? He is a nice boy."  
  
"But nothing happens when I look at him."  
  
"What do you expect to happen?" Shampoo asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Something." Ukyou shrugged. She grinned, "What happens when you look at Mousse?"  
  
"It's when I don't look and see those glasses that something happens," Shampoo teased.  
  
Ukyou reluctantly removed her chef's garb and put on the dress Shampoo held out for her. Only when she caught sight of herself in the mirror did her expression change from disgruntlement, to pure awe.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she whispered. The blue really brought out her dark hair and the blue of her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Now maybe you not complain about wearing it," Shampoo smiled and put on her own purple and pink silk dress.  
  
A knock came on the door. It opened to reveal Mousse and Tarou standing there with smiles on their faces. "We are here to escort the loveliest ladies in this house to the dance."  
  
Shampoo smiled at Mousse. She didn't mind that he changed into a duck. She herself was Jusenkyo cursed, turning into a cat.  
  
Ukyou looked at Tarou. He really was handsome. And he could be very nice as long as no one was making fun of his first name. It was too bad for his transformation. She sighed, knowing it wasn't her family's fault for living near the cursed springs. Thank goodness she wasn't a true member. Otherwise she might have been dunked in them for baptizing as well.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight my sister," Mousse kissed Ukyou's forehead.  
  
"Shampoo not quite hear that?" Shampoo cupped her hand over her ear expectantly.  
  
Mousse laughed. "My girlfriend is a genius at making you look beautiful." Shampoo smiled.  
  
"You look pretty tonight Ukyou," Tarou complimented her. "Thank you," she smiled. "I think I'll have fun dancing." She twirled. The twirling figure became a blur until other figures blended in twirling.  
  
Music played from the band that had set up on a stage. Ranma twirled Akane around then flipped her over his head. "Yeah!" He cried. Akane giggled. They danced some more. Ryuu and his date, Kunou's sister Kodachi were dancing up a storm, whenever her ribbon didn't get in the way. Kunou had escorted Akane's sister Nabiki to the dance and they were grooving in a corner.  
  
A hip hop beat came on the stereo. Ranma and Akane started to dance fast to the dizzy beat. Ranma tensed when he saw the Jusenkyo freaks come in. He stopped dancing partially. Akane puzzled at his behavior until she turned seeing them. Her face fell. She wished Ranma would get over his hatred of the Jusenkyo people. But this was his neighborhood and he was protecting it.  
  
Ranma jerked his head at Kunou and Ryuu who stopped dancing. They came up standing with him.  
  
"Now?" They asked. Ranma nodded. They started forward.  
  
Mousse turned to his sister, "Ukyou I want you to meet some friends of mine." He began introducing her to everyone in his gang and their girlfriends. Ukyou nodded smiling at them. This was so exciting. It would be the first time she had gone to a dance. She felt like a princess in the dress Shampoo made for her. Shampoo smiled seeing her friend's happiness.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Tarou asked Ukyou. She started to nod but three, teenage boys came up to them stopping their progress to the dance floor. All boys had serious looks on the faces.  
  
"Hey Hey!" All of a sudden a cute little figure moved between the groups. Miss Hinako stood with a microphone in her hands. "How about we all dance? Let's mix groups shall we?"  
  
Ranma would love to have said no and to go shove it, to this little woman, but everyone knew about the yen she carried in her hands.  
  
"We're cool," Ranma backed off.  
  
"So who will start this off?" Miss Hinako called out.  
  
Ryouga came out of the bathroom. It took him a few tries to get out of there but he had finally found the right door. He heard what the short woman had said. As he watched, Ranma and Akane walked onto the floor looking serious and strained.  
  
Mousse went out bringing Shampoo with him. He'd be damned if he let that jerk Ranma show him up in front of the neighborhood. With a nod at his friends he indicated them to join the group.  
  
"No," Ukyou shook her head when Tarou offered. "I will sit this one out." She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she didn't like the looks the two gangs were giving each other. Tarou shrugged and found another girl to dance with.  
  
What happened next turned into a dance off. The girls walked in one circle while the boys walked in another. When the music stopped you were supposed to dance with the person in front of you. Instead, when the music stopped, Ranma grabbed Akane from in front of Mousse while Mousse grabbed Shampoo back. They began dancing. Shampoo and Mousse danced to a Mambo, while Ranma and Akane were doing the Meringue.  
  
"MAMBO!" the Jusenkyou crowd shouted. "MAMBO" the Nerima regulars challenged back. "GO!" was the challenge.  
  
Ukyou giggled. Her brother was an awesome dancer. As the music swelled it became clear that Shampoo and Mousse were the better dancers.  
  
The other couples joined in, each gang trying to outdo the other in dancing. As the rest of the neighborhood crowded around for the finale, Ukyou went to join them. She glanced out the corner of her eye smiling.  
  
Her breath caught. She turned her head.  
  
Ryouga smiled as Ranma and Akane tried to outdo the other couple. He wanted to laugh as the crowds pressed closer. He felt eyes on him and glanced up. His smile faded.  
  
Ukyou had never seen such a handsome boy. He was wearing a black suit with tails and a bandanna was keeping his shaggy black hair out of his face. His eyes were a rich brown. He was tall and nicely developed from the looks of it.  
  
Ryouga had never seen such a beautiful young lady. She was wearing a Chinese style blue silk dress with a shimmer pattern running through it. Her hair was held back by a bow of a similar color. The dress only served to bring out the color of blue in her eyes. She was standing straight and tall. When she noticed him looking she smiled slightly. It was a nice sweet smile.  
  
Ukyou smiled. He was so good looking. He blushed seeing her look at him. She blushed too realizing she was staring more than was necessary. The loud music was fading as a slow song came on. She stepped towards him unable to believe someone like him existed.  
  
Ryouga found himself unable to keep from walking towards this beautiful girl. They stepped forward at exactly the same time until they were standing in front of each other.  
  
"Is this a dream?" he asked.  
  
"I know it is not," she replied.  
  
Ukyou had never had a dream this good. She could feel the electricity coming from him. She was even thinking crazy thoughts about what it would be like to kiss him. She never felt this way before. As if she was flying high and at any moment could fall, but she didn't care.  
  
"Then this must be a joke," he said.  
  
"I have not learned to joke this way," she said.  
  
Ryouga felt as if he were dizzy. His heart was beating so fast. What was this strange reaction to this girl? He vaguely heard the music and was aware his arms encircled hers to dance.  
  
Ukyou felt a thrill of excitement when he pulled her close to dance. She wasn't even aware of the music. Just of his touch, his smell, his eyes which beckoned with some unknown mystery.  
  
Ryouga moved slowly trying not to breathe in the clean scent of her. She seemed so fragile in his arms he was afraid he would break her with his strength if he crushed her to him like he wanted to do.  
  
They danced slowly then parted staring at each other more.  
  
"I feel as if I know you," Ryouga told her, "And yet I've just met you."  
  
"I feel the same," Ukyou said back. She couldn't believe the sensations she felt in his arms. Joy and excitement had infused her.  
  
"Are you a dream?" Ryouga asked.  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "Are you a dream?" she asked back.  
  
Ryouga shook his head. He smiled and she saw his fangs which seemed to only make him more cute. She stared at his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss him.  
  
Ryouga wondered what it would be like to kiss her. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he could feel his nose heating up a bit.  
  
Ukyou leaned forward her eyes starting to close. Ryouga did the same. Their lips met for a brief instant and then someone grabbed Ukyou spinning her around.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" Mousse practically shouted in her ear.  
  
"What?" Ukyou felt confused and disoriented as she came out of her dream state. She looked up at her brother uncertainly.  
  
"You stay away from my sister!" Mousse made to grab Ryouga's collar but Ranma pulled Ryouga out of the way.  
  
"No way Mousse," Ranma pointed behind them. Officer Kunou was lingering in the doorway looking at them suspiciously. Mousse had to control his temper, but the angry glare he gave Ryouga said it all.  
  
"Take Ukyou home," Mousse barked to Shampoo who glared at him. "I no babysitter," She told him. "Take Ukyou home now," Mousse pushed Shampoo and Ukyou towards the door. Shampoo left dragging Ukyou who still looked dazed. "Sometimes Mousse behave like duck boy he is" she muttered.  
  
Mousse would have had more words with Ryouga who had the same dazed expression but Ranma put his arm around his shoulder turning him away from Officer Kunou with a smile like all was right.  
  
"Take your arm from me Saotome," Mousse growled. "Easy, easy duck boy," Ranma and Mousse walked out of the sight of Officer Kunou and Ranma dropped his act.  
  
"Okay. We have a score to settle and we're going to settle it once and for all," Ranma said menacingly, "This was my turf before you half freaks started to steal it. So for the sake of being gentlemanly we're going to settle this in a duel. A rumble. My gang is calling yours on a war council."  
  
"What are the terms," Mousse listened.  
  
"We choose the sight. You choose the weapons. Agreed?" Ranma challenged, "We'll meet at Old Ghoul's later to finish the deal."  
  
"Agreed," Mousse said. They didn't bow or shake hands because neither had respect for the other.  
  
"Ukyou," Ryouga said at the door. "Her name is Ukyou. A beautiful name." 


	2. A balcony, a soda shop and a restaurant

***Forgot the disclaimers in the first chapter: West Side Story and Ranma ½ are NOT mine! Nor do I want them. Also this is a parody - please do not expect a lot of meaningful dialogue of love as this happens almost exactly as West Side Story does! Ie) If you don't like that Ryouga and Ukyou fall in love without saying much of anything - go watch West Side Story and Maria and Tony! And if you just love it - well go watch West Side Story and figure out why! ^.^  
  
On with the story:  
  
Ryouga left the dance, walking but not knowing where he was going. He was still feeling the same dizziness as when he first touched Ukyou. Was this what he was supposed to come to the dance for? To meet that beautiful angel?  
  
"I just met a girl named Ukyou!" He cried out into the dark night.  
  
"Shut up!" Someone threw a boot at him.  
  
Ryouga wandered around thinking of her sweet face. Her innocent smile. The kindness he had seen in her blue eyes. It wasn't until he came out of his thoughts did Ryouga realize he was lost again. "Ah Shimate!" he cursed loudly. "What would Ukyou say if she knew?"  
  
Ukyou was standing on a balcony above Ryouga. She had come out to escape Shampoo's berating about Ryouga. Below her she heard a curse and then her name. "Who is there?" she asked a bit frightened. She had been daydreaming about the boy at the dance and hadn't realized she left her giant spatula inside out of reach. She pulled her night robe around her protectively.  
  
"Ukyou?" Ryouga recognized her sweet voice immediately.  
  
"It's you!" Ukyou leaned over the balcony staring down. The moon rising in the sky and the streetlamps helped to show her the boy in front of her. "You know my name. Might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" she asked.  
  
"It's Ryouga! Ryouga Hibiki!" he called up. His eyes began searching for a way up onto the balcony. He found a trellis and began climbing it.  
  
"Ryouga," Ukyou smiled. She finally knew the name of the boy she loved. 'Do I love him?' she asked herself. It must be love. Nothing else was said to make you feel like this. Like you've been turning in circles for hours on end.  
  
Ryouga picked out a flower on the trellis on the way up and presented it to her when he finally climbed onto the balcony.  
  
"Thank you," Ukyou smelled the sweet scent of the flower then cupped her cheek to the softness of the petals.  
  
"Forgive me for not presenting you with orchids and roses and chocolates," Ryouga's voice was getting louder as he ticked off gifts in happiness.  
  
"Please.." Ukyou put a finger to his lips, "Shh... my parents will wake and want to know why I am out here."  
  
"I'd like to meet them." Ryouga nodded.  
  
"No," Ukyou shook her head, "Not yet. My parents would not understand."  
  
"But we do don't we?" Ryouga took her hands in his. Ukyou stared up into his brown eyes wondering how she could have lived her whole life without knowing this man.  
  
"Our backgrounds are too different," Ukyou told him, "I grew up around my family who are all cursed. Shampoo told me you are part of that Nerima gang. I am not like you. And you are not one of us."  
  
"I don't care," Ryouga shook his head. Then a thought occurred to him. "Are you cursed too Ukyou?"  
  
"No," Ukyou shook her head, "I am fortunate enough to have been adopted into my family. Otherwise I surely would have been baptized in the springs as the others were."  
  
"Then you are different from them!" Ryouga said.  
  
"No I am not," Ukyou shook her head, "I love my family. I am just as they are. They are normal aside from certain water accidents."  
  
"I believe you," Ryouga lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them, "For I must believe everything the woman I love tells me."  
  
"Do you mean that?" Ukyou felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Ryouga nodded. She threw herself into his arms. "I love you too!" she told him pressing herself into his chest.  
  
They held each other until Ukyou looked up. Ryouga looked down at her. Their lips moved towards each other and they finished the kiss that had been interrupted at the dance. Their lips met moving over each other in a sensual dance, their tongues exploring where they could not tread earlier.  
  
"If this is a dream I hope I never wake," Ukyou said breaking the kiss. She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I am glad this isn't a dream," Ryouga said, "Tonight when I saw you it's as if the world was suddenly full of life."  
  
"Yes," Ukyou nodded, "That is how I felt too. It was only a few hours ago, and yet now I cannot imagine my life without you."  
  
"Ukyou..??" a voice called from inside.  
  
"My mother.." Ukyou sucked in her breath. "I had better go."  
  
"When can I see you again?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"I do not know.." Ukyou stepped back from him reluctantly.  
  
"Ukyou..??" the voice from inside called again, "Ukyou are you listening to me?" There was a knock heard from within.  
  
"Go now," Ukyou smiled. They kissed one more time. Ryouga climbed down the trellis.  
  
"Ryouga?" Ukyou called out to him when he made it to the street.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I usually cook for a restaurant down the street. We close at 6. I will chase everyone out. Will you come see me?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Yes! Tomorrow!" Ryouga hoped he could find the shop tomorrow. He'd be damned if he missed that.  
  
"Wo ai ni," Ukyou called down to him. "What's that?" Ryouga asked. "I love you." she smiled at him.  
  
"Wo ai ni!" he called back grinning. Then he disappeared. Ukyou went inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryuu punched at a wall bored. "Why are we even meeting with them dirty freaks?" he asked.  
  
"When's Ryouga gonna get here?" Daisuke asked. Hiroshi was flipping through a manga comic. "What's that Hiroshi?" Daisuke grabbed it from him.  
  
"Hey! That's a real good comic. It's about a half demon named Inu Yasha," Hiroshi tried to grab the manga back, "I wanna be just like him someday!"  
  
"Oh really? Why don't you marry him?" Daisuke kept it away.  
  
"I ain't never getting married," Tsubasa declared.  
  
"Who'd want to marry a cross dresser like you?" Hiroshi taunted.  
  
"Hey Hiroshi why aren't you at home sleeping like the baby you are?" Tsubasa glared at Hiroshi. Hiroshi glared back at the cross dresser.  
  
"Why don't you go take a long walk off a short pier," Hiroshi yelled back at him.  
  
"Why you! CHARGE!" Tsubasa attacked Hiroshi. They rolled, with Tsubasa kicking and punching him until the others pulled him off the boy.  
  
"Let me at him!" Tsubasa scrabbled with his nails outstretched.  
  
"Girly boy!" Hiroshi taunted. His cheek had a long scratch on it.  
  
"Cool it," Ranma came up with his arm around Akane. Kunou was behind him with Nabiki. "Such a tragedy a boy like that," Akane commented. Tsubasa stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"You chicks are gonna have to leave when them sharks get here," Ranma told Akane.  
  
"Who are you calling a chicks?" Akane's eyes started to flame. Ranma backed away quickly, "Sorry sorry!"  
  
"How very droll," Nabiki looked up from where she was kissing Kunou, "We might decide not to leave Ranma. Unless of course, we're paid well."  
  
"I'm not paying you to leave Nabiki," Ranma's eyes shot daggers at her. She merely smiled back at him. Kunou placed some yen into her hand. "Thank you dear," Nabiki kissed him on the lips.  
  
A cop car patrolled by then and stopped. Officer Kunou got out of the car. "What are you boys and girls doing here at this time of the night?" He asked.  
  
"We gotta right to be here," Ryuu challenged. Officer Kunou pulled out his scissors menacingly, "You boys need a trim on your wild actions."  
  
"7-13 in progress at Yerr Street," a voice crackled from the radio in the cop car. Officer Kunou turned around, "You boys go on home now! Kunou you too!"  
  
"As you speak father," Kunou rolled his eyes as his dad left.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Cologne hopped out of her shop on her staff. As soon as the door behind her was open, Ranma's gang infiltrated the place setting themselves up around the counters. "I'm closed for business tonight boys," Cologne waved her staff at them threateningly.  
  
"Yo Old Ghoul," Ranma called, "We're going to have a war council. You either like it or hate it but we ain't leaving."  
  
Cologne stared at the young upstart. He thought he was hot stuff. She could take him out in a second if necessary but the war council had her curious. What had the teens been up to?  
  
A whistle from one of the boys caught their attention. The Jusenkyo freaks had shown up. Mousse, Tarou, and Konatsu filed in one by one with the rest of the gang behind them. Ranma pushed Akane and Nabiki out the door. He went over to where Tsubasa was sitting in the corner and indicated him to leave. Tsubasa gave a pained look then left unwillingly.  
  
"Set 'em up Cologne," Ranma commanded, "Cokes all around."  
  
"Why don't you sit Mousse?" Ranma offered, "We'll have a drink.."  
  
"I don't like you any more than you like me. Let's get to it Nerima boy," Mousse sat down. Konatsu sat down next to him. Tarou stood behind them intimidating in stature.  
  
"If you hadn't started stealing our turf," Ryuu growled to Mousse. Mousse challenged back, "You beat me up the first day I came here." They started calling each other names. When the gangs would have fought both Ranma and Mousse stood up with hands out stopping their men. They sat back down tense and strained.  
  
"We have an all out rumble. Whoever wins gets the turf agreed?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Agreed." Mousse and Ranma shook on it.  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Tomorrow. After Dark." Mousse said. They shook agreeing.  
  
"Place?"  
  
"The Park."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "The River." He suggested.  
  
Mousse shook his head. "The highway."  
  
"Agreed." They shook  
  
"Weapons?" Ranma asked.  
  
Mousse looked at Tarou who gave nothing away. "Rocks," he suggested.  
  
"Bricks," Ranma upped him.  
  
"Bats." Mousse became incensed.  
  
"Knives," Ranma upped.  
  
"Guns!" Mousse was practically standing in his seat.  
  
"Whips, Knuckles, Swords," Ryouga stepped into the shop listing. "You guys are a bunch of chickens."  
  
"Who are you calling a chicken?" Mousse's eyes lit up in flame. He stepped towards Ryouga menacingly.  
  
"What a bunch of wimps. Afraid of a man-to-man fight. Using weapons instead of just skin," Ryouga taunted.  
  
Tarou and Konatsu had to hold Mousse back from going after Ryouga who had stepped in front of him. Only when Mousse got his emotions under control did they let him go.  
  
"Who are you calling a chicken?" Mousse glared at Ryouga. "You have a better way?"  
  
"That's how it's done. Fair fight. Best man of each gang fights until a knockout martial arts style."  
  
"Fair fight?" Ranma asked.  
  
Mousse turned and they shook hands, "Fair fight," he echoed.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy beating you," Mousse turned back to Ryouga.  
  
"We get to pick our man. Ranma pointed at himself. "That's me."  
  
"But I thought.."Mousse trailed off staring at Ryouga. His revenge would be incomplete.  
  
"Best man," he said disgusted. A whistle came from the door. "It's Officer Kunou!"  
  
When the cop stepped into the shop ready to cut some juvenile delinquent hair, he found the gangs talking and laughing and pretending they were having a good time.  
  
"Now this is what I was talking about. Peace and quiet," Officer Kunou stated. "But Mousse get your gang out of here. I don't want to see you on the streets again."  
  
Mousse glared at Officer Kunou but it was no use. He indicated his gang to leave. The policeman always would favor the Nerima gang. They left silently.  
  
"Okay where's the rumble going to be?" Officer Kunou wasn't fooled for a minute. "Son?" Kunou turned away from him.  
  
"Hiroshi tell me." he demanded. Hirosh shrugged. He looked back at his manga a bit nervously.  
  
"Damn it! I can help you take down those Jusenkyo freaks if you tell me where it's gonna happen. The River? The Park?" Officer Kunou looked at them all but none gave anything away.  
  
"Fine! When some of you come stretched out in body bags, don't the rest of you come crying to me," Officer Kunou got mad and left. The gang filed out after him except for Ryouga.  
  
"There goes one of the three stooges," Cologne tapped her staff at Officer Kunou. "Those gangs will never mix. Tomorrow is going to be a bad night."  
  
"No it won't," Ryouga was amazed he made it to the shop. Seeing Tsubasa when the cross dresser had stepped out, had helped him know he was where he needed to be. "Everything will be alright. You'll see."  
  
"What's gotten into you, you silly boy?" Cologne bapped his head with her staff, "You act as if you're not even here."  
  
"I'm not!" Ryouga said happily, "I met a girl."  
  
"That explains it," Cologne smiled a mysterious smile. She remembered her days when a certain short guy used to make her crazy like that.  
  
"They'll fight a fair fight and then tomorrow," Ryouga smiled thinking, "Tomorrow after the rumble I'll let everyone know about us."  
  
Cologne shook her head. Young people in love, she sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ukyou hummed another tune pouring more batter. Her friends stared at her funny. Ukyou had been making heart shaped okinomiyaki all day long, and singing or dancing whenever she could.  
  
"What has Tarou done to put you in such a good mood?" Shina her friend asked her.  
  
"Tarou? Why Tarou?" Ukyou smiled pouring more batter. She flipped a cooked okinomiyaki onto a plate and handed it to Miki to deliver onto the floor.  
  
"You have a certain look about you," Shina said.  
  
"I do?" Ukyou smiled.  
  
"You are dancing and singing around the restaurant," Shina reminded her.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"I do. I am. She sounds like a parrot. It must be love," Miki dropped off another order.  
  
"I cannot help it if today I feel so great. I feel charming, beautiful and I've met a wonderful boy!" Ukyou smiled.  
  
"Well you will not feel so wonderful if you do not get those orders out on the double," Mrs. Nakoto her employer reminded her. Ukyou smiled and wiped down the grill.  
  
When it was close to closing time her smile got wider. Ryouga was supposed to be here any minute.  
  
"I am leaving," Mrs. Nakoto swept by Shampoo who was cashiering at the door.  
  
"Sayanora," Shampoo finished up the last customer and then turned the sign over. "I want go home and take long bubble bath." She counted out the yen in the register. "Coming Ukyou?"  
  
"You go Shampoo-sama. I will lock up," Ukyou started pulling down the shades. She turned the bolt in the front door. "I have some cleaning to do."  
  
"I going to soak well. Cherry Blossom Bubbles. Is your brother's favorite," Shampoo pulled a compact out and began powdering her nose. "He will be very loving after rumble tonight."  
  
"Rumble?" Ukyou paused in wiping off the grill. "What rumble?"  
  
"Mousse go fight stupid Ranma's gang tonight," Shampoo shrugged, "They have it out. Then Mousse come to me and he will need Shampoo take care of him."  
  
"There cannot be a rumble," Ukyou looked down, "Why must they fight?"  
  
"They are men. Must work out aggression," Shampoo shrugged closing up her compact. She took off her apron.  
  
There was a commotion from the back of the restaurant and Ryouga came stumbling through. "I made it!" he shouted joyously.  
  
Ukyou froze. Shampoo froze looking at the lost boy. She looked at Ukyou. "You go. I will lock up," she mimicked. Ukyou gave a halfhearted smile and shrugged.  
  
"Nihao," Ryouga greeted Shampoo in her own language. Shampoo gave him a suspicious look. "What you doing here?"  
  
"I asked him to come," Ukyou said, "I er.." she stumbled looking for an excuse.  
  
"I know why he here," Shampoo looked disapprovingly between the two of them. "If spatula girl's brother knew.."  
  
"Please don't be angry," Ryouga said stepping forward. "We can't stay apart. We're floating twelve feet in the air when we see each other."  
  
"If Mousse knew.." Shampoo repeated herself and sighed. "You two are major trouble."  
  
Ukyou walked to her and took Shampoo's hands in hers. "You will not tell?" she asked imploring Shampoo with her eyes. "Please?"  
  
"How can Shampoo tell what go on twelve feet above her?" Shampoo sighed, "You be home in fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Thank you," Ukyou threw her arms around Shampoo hugging her. Shampoo left with a warning of "fifteen minutes."  
  
"I am so glad you are here," Ukyou threw herself into Ryouga's arms. His arms folded about her holding her close. She smiled against his chest happily.  
  
Ryouga was glad secretly that he made it too. He wasn't sure he was going to but luck had been with him today when he spotted Shampoo through the front door at the cash register. "I've been wanting to see you all day," he told her.  
  
"I am happy to see you too. But there is something I must discuss with you," Ukyou backed away from him. "There is a rumble tonight."  
  
"Yes I know," Ryouga, said, "I made it a fair fight. Man to Man only."  
  
"No fight is a good fight for us. Ryouga you must stop it," Ukyou looked up into his brown eyes. Surely he must understand.  
  
"But how?" Ryouga was at a loss.  
  
"I do not know. But if they fight, someone will get hurt and it will only hurt us." Ukyou told him. She sighed.  
  
"You are right," Ryouga nodded, "I will stop it."  
  
"Thank you," Ukyou smiled.  
  
"And afterwards I will come and see you. At your front door." Ryouga said confidently.  
  
"Ryouga no.. my mother would never approve."  
  
"Well then you'll come to my house."  
  
"Your mother?" Ukyou asked. "She's not home," Ryouga admitted. "Ukyou there's something I have to tell you." 


	3. A curse, a fight and a contract

As Ryouga told her about his direction affliction, her face lit up with humor. "Oh no," she cried laughing, "Ryouga I am so sorry I had no idea. But if that's the worst thing about you then I think it makes you even more adorable."  
  
"It's not so bad," Ryouga said, "But if I'm away from you I do not want you to think it is because I want to be."  
  
"I know it is not," Ukyou took his hands, "I would go with you if I could."  
  
"I never want to be apart from you. Ukyou say you'll marry me." Ryouga asked. "Please do me the honor of being my wife."  
  
"Yes," Ukyou's blue eyes threatened to spill with unshed tears, "Yes I will marry you Ryouga sugar."  
  
He kissed her fiercely and passionately. Ukyou clung to him like a dying man to a life preserver. She had to let him go soon enough but for now, just having him near to her was glorifying.  
  
* * *  
  
Dark settled onto Nerima. Mousse and his gang made it first to under the highway. They climbed the chain link fence and dropped down onto the cold concrete. Ranma and his gang followed a minute later from the other side. They stood on the concrete wall a second looking down at the Jusenkyo bunch.  
  
Ranma dropped down on the concrete. His gang followed. The two gangs eyed each other for a minute, the anticipation cutting through the air like a knife.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Mousse said coldly. He stepped forward his white robes settling about him.  
  
"Anytime," Ranma took up a fighting stance. Mousse charged. His flying kick met air as Ranma leapt over his head bearing down on him.  
  
Both gangs started yelling and whooping for their team leader. Mousse avoided Ranma's kick spinning about knock the boy's legs out from under him. Just as quick Ranma leapt up and landed a punch on Mousse's rib cage.  
  
They fought viciously and hard. Mousse started to evade Ranma's attacks. Then he pulled out a surprise. A chain flew out of his robes. Ranma dodged it. The chain disappeared.  
  
"HAH! You fight dirty." Ranma charged him. Mousse evaded him. A bucket flew out of his robes and splashed Ranma with water. The crowd that had been yelling fell silent. Mousse stared in amazement. "How did that get up there?" he questioned wryly.  
  
"What are you guys staring at?" Ranma yelled. Then her eyes widened when she heard her own voice. "What the hell?" She gulped looking down. Two lumps were on her chest were it had been flat before.  
  
"Ah the spring of the drowned girl water," Konatsu said, "Did you forget you had that up your sleeves Mousse?"  
  
"What has he done to me?" Ranma yelled. She leapt up attacking Mousse. "What have you done to me you freak!" Her fists flew into the Chestnut Fist Technique.  
  
Mousse dodged the attacks but they kept coming. He used all his hidden weaponry to evade Ranma's attack. Still the girl was persistent. He tossed one last item.  
  
*THONG* Ranma fell back on the pavement as a training potty hit her on the head. Her eyes were closed and there was blood coming from a cut on her forehead.  
  
"No," Ranma's gang gathered close.  
  
"Wait stop the fight stop the fight," a voice shouted. Ryouga ran in finally. He had gotten lost and was halfway out of town before someone told him he had gone the wrong way.  
  
"Thy arrival is late Ryouga," Kunou stared down at Ranma -the RANMA-- the Ranma who had never been defeated. "Ranma be still in the shadow of death."  
  
"Dead?" Ryouga looked down at his friend for so many years. He looked at all of them. "No. NO." he cried. "Who is this?" he pointed at the woman. "It is Ranma," Ryuu said, "That jerk Mousse changed him somehow. Musta been a spell."  
  
"No," Ryouga kneeled next to his friend. He couldn't be dead. And yet Ranma was still with blood dripping from a wound on his head.  
  
"No!" Ryouga felt anger and depression start to build. He began glowing an eerie blue color. Ranma's gang backed away from him, recognizing the signs of Ryouga's depression blast. Mousse's gang was not so fortunate.  
  
"Shi Shi Houkadan!" Ryouga let loose his depression blast. It headed straight for Mousse charring some who got in the way.  
  
When the blast was over, Mousse lay still on the ground. There was no movement from his charred body.  
  
Both gangs looked at the two dead leaders. They looked at each other and then went at it punching and kicking.  
  
Only when the sounds of police sirens were heard did the two gangs break up. Ryouga was left lying there. Someone had punched him once pretty good but only because he could not fight back after loosing so much energy.  
  
"Ryouga what are you still doing here?" Tsubasa came running out of the shadowy hiding place he'd found, "It's the cops. Get going!"  
  
"Ranma," Ryouga stared at the still form of his friend and the boy he had just killed.  
  
"Ryouga! Go," Tsubasa pulled on his shirt forcing him up. Tsubasa helped Ryouga climb over the fence and run away.  
  
* * *  
  
Ukyou was dressed in a beautiful teal dress she had borrowed from Shampoo. She looked down on the streets of Nerima with a happy expression on her face. She was to meet Ryouga after he stopped the fight to celebrate. They had decided to meet on the roof where there was little chance of being caught.  
  
Ukyou stood up and imagined she was still dancing in his arms like last night. She turned in time to the music she heard in her head. She stopped seeing Tarou open the door to the roof.  
  
"Tarou what are you doing here?" Ukyou smiled at him. He was concealed partially but he stepped out into the light.  
  
"Ukyou," he said with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Tarou you have been fighting?" Ukyou examined his face which had bruises and a cut on his upper lip.  
  
"Yes," Tarou came over and took her hands, "I have to tell you something."  
  
"You must go wash up. You will feel better after you've cleaned your wounds," Ukyou tried to steer him towards the door. She wanted to be alone when Ryouga showed up.  
  
"Ukyou I have to tell you something about the rumble." Tarou said.  
  
"There was no rumble," Ukyou shook her head.  
  
"Yes there was."  
  
"No you are mistaken," Ukyou denied. "It was to be stopped."  
  
"It did happen," Tarou said sharply. Ukyou examined him, the light in her eyes dying.  
  
"It was bad," Tarou looked down.  
  
"Very bad?" Ukyou questioned quietly.  
  
"Your brother.." Tarou turned away, "I cannot say."  
  
"Please? Tell me quickly," Ukyou stepped in front of him, "Tell me quickly so it will not be so hard to say."  
  
"Your brother," Tarou began again, "And Ryouga.."  
  
"Ryouga?" Ukyou felt panic rise in her, "Ryouga? What happened to Ryouga? Tell me Tarou!" She grabbed his collar.  
  
Tarou's face tightened. So she still liked this boy? Tarou had thought it was a folly the night before but now to find out she was more concerned about the killer than her brother...  
  
"HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER!" Tarou exploded, "He killed Mousse." He turned coldy stalking through the door and down the steps.  
  
Ukyou stared after him in disbelief. No. No it couldn't be true. "NO!" she cried. She ran inside to the steps where she called down, "No Tarou you are lying. Why are you lying?"  
  
He didn't answer and someone downstairs came in crying, "Mousse is dead!!"  
  
"No!" Ukyou ran to her room. She threw herself halfway onto her bed crying, "No..please don't let it be true. Please God no!"  
  
"Ukyou?" came a quiet voice from the window. Ukyou looked up. Ryouga stood there with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Say it isn't true!" Ukyou jumped up pummeling his chest, "Why why?"  
  
"I didn't mean to," Ryouga didn't defend himself against her blows, which were really hard. Ukyou's blue eyes were streaming with tears. She stopped hitting him and sank against his chest crying.  
  
"It all happened so fast," Ryouga tried to explain. "Mousse took care of Ranma. I got so depressed I couldn't think. And I just let loose."  
  
"My family will never forgive you," Ukyou sniffled into his chest.  
  
"Including you?" Ryouga felt his heart sink.  
  
"I can forgive you," Ukyou looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I love you too much not to."  
  
Ryouga crushed her to him. He loved this woman so much. They kissed deeply. "We'll run away," Ryouga promised when he pulled away. He rested his cheek on her soft brown hair.  
  
"Can we do it?" Ukyou asked, "I have not much money. And where will we go?"  
  
"I don't know. But I have some saved up from odd jobs I've done. And I'm good at catching food," Ryouga said.  
  
"We could do it," Ukyou hesitated, "But it will be hard to get there."  
  
Ryouga took her hand, "Hold your hand in mine and I already feel as if we are halfway there."  
  
Ukyou smiled. They kissed sinking onto the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiroshi sat on the top of a wall looking down. He jumped when he heard a noise but it was just Daisuke joining him.  
  
"You seen anyone else?" Daisuke asked. Hiroshi shook his head. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go find them."  
  
"I can't believe Ranma's dead," Hiroshi looked close to tears. "What are we going to do Daisuke?"  
  
"I don't know Hiroshi," Daisuke looked close to pain as well but he kept it hidden.  
  
They jumped down and went searching for the other Nerima people.  
  
* * *  
  
"RANMA!!!" Akane wailed into Nabiki's shoulder. Nabiki patted her sister comfortingly. The boys looked uncomfortable hearing the sound of a woman's tears.  
  
A whistle alerted them as Hiroshi and Daisuke dropped down next to them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Daisuke asked Kunou.  
  
"I SAY WE HIT THE FREAKS AND WIPE THEM OUT!" Ryuu yelled. "YEAH!" everyone agreed in a chorus.  
  
"No!" Kunou said sharply, "Ice thy veins Ryuu."  
  
"Huh?" Ryuu looked at Kunou.  
  
"In other words Cool it." Nabiki said dryly. Akane wailed into Nabiki's shoulders crying out, "Ranma always knew what Kunou said without translation!"  
  
"The authorities will verily summon us soon. We shall prepare to look them on with no show of fear."  
  
"What?" The group looked to Nabiki.  
  
"Don't let the cops know you know what happened," she translated.  
  
"But how?" Daisuke punched his fist. "I'm so mad I want to go kill some freaks!"  
  
"Ice thy bones!" Kunou said, "Wrap it around thy heart and emotions!"  
  
"Keep a cool head," Nabiki translated before they opened their mouths.  
  
"Yeah! Keep it cool!" They agreed. There was a bit of nervousness but it all died down, as they looked at each other in mutual agreement. They began snapping their fingers with their poker faces.  
  
"Has anyone seen Ryouga?" Ryuu asked, "He's gone.. You don't think the freaks have him do you?"  
  
"Let's go find him." They started to walk in a group when someone came running up.  
  
"Hey HEY!" Tsubasa came running up then. "Listen guys!"  
  
"Go home Tsubasa and try on some man's clothes," Hiroshi insulted.  
  
"Go home yourself. If you want some information about Ryouga come see me," Tsubasa started to walk off but Kunou stopped him.  
  
"If thou knowest information kindly share it."  
  
"I don't know..I have to go home and put on some pants." Tsubasa said saracastically.  
  
"Spill it Tsubasa," Ryuu threatened.  
  
"Okay," Tsubasa agreed. He couldn't keep this gossip. It was too good. "Word on the street is Tarou's gunning for Ryouga. I can slip in and out of the Freak's turf in my disguises. I heard him say he was going to take care of that Lost Boy. Then he pulls out the bad news." Tsubasa made a gun with his fingers. Tsubasa was just exaggerating but they didn't need to know that. Tarou had no need of a gun. Tsubasa had seen him turn into something much more terrifying.  
  
"He intends to kill Ryouga!" Ryuu shouted, "We can't let that happen!"  
  
"Thou speak true," Kunou said, "We shall part ways in groups and seek out that who has helped us."  
  
They looked to Nabiki. "Ryuu's right," she said, "We'll split up and look for Ryouga."  
  
"Right!" They all split into groups.  
  
"What about me Kunou?" Tsubasa said.  
  
"In and out of the shadows in thine disguises," Kunou said, "You have served us well Tsubasa. You shall be repaid."  
  
"Thanks Daddy-O!" Tsubasa said happily. He skipped off to go find Ryouga.  
  
* * *  
  
While they were searching for Ryouga, the party in questions was asleep with his arms around Ukyou.  
  
Shampoo came into the outer room, with a sad look on her face. She was trying not to cry. She took of the shawl that she used to cover her hair placing it on the table. "Ukyou?" she called out softly.  
  
Ukyou stirred against Ryouga's chest. Only when she heard her name called a second time did her eyes snap open. Her eyes stared up in fear at Ryouga's eyes who held the same look. They couldn't be discovered! Not now!  
  
"Ukyou?" Shampoo tried the knob. It would not turn as the door was locked.  
  
"Ha-" Ukyou started to say but Ryouga put his fingers on her lip. Shampoo cocked her head sure she had heard something.  
  
'Don't answer.' Ryouga mouthed. 'I must' Ukyou mouthed back.  
  
"Ukyou?" Shampoo knocked trying to turn the door. She felt a suspicion rise up in her.  
  
Ryouga hurriedly dressed. Ukyou put on a night robe. Her cheeks flushed pink remembering the hours before.  
  
"Ukyou?" Shampoo's knocking became insistent.  
  
"Coming Shampoo," Ukyou tied the belt. She turned hugging Ryouga. "Meet me at Old Ghoul's place in the hour. We will leave here and never return," he whispered.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Ukyou whispered back.  
  
Shampoo put her ear to the door hearing whispering. What was that girl doing? She knocked more insistently. "Open the door Ukyou."  
  
"Coming!" Ukyou called out. Ryouga went through the window pressing one last kiss to her lips before leaving. Ukyou rushed over to the door and opened it.  
  
"I am sorry," she said, "I was sleeping."  
  
Shampoo pushed past her with a look of mistrust. She went over to the window and looked out. Down below Ryouga was meeting with some girl who looked like a cross dresser.  
  
"You have been meeting with him," Shampoo said coldly turning to her, "That boy KILLED YOUR BROTHER and you slept with him!" She spared a glance to Ukyou's tossed bed sheets. "Was it worth it?"  
  
"Shampoo! I love him! And he loves me!" Ukyou defended.  
  
"A boy like that killed your brother! A boy like him cannot love another!" Shampoo slapped her, "Have you lost your senses! He will murder your love just as he murdered MINE!"  
  
"NO!" Ukyou shook her head, "He will not! It was an accident! Please Shampoo. It's true he killed Mousse but Mousse killed his friend. Ryouga is not to blame. You loved Mousse and he did things that were terrible but you forgave him! Can you not see that I am in the same situation?"  
  
"This is different," Shampoo argued.  
  
"No it is not. You could always forgive Mousse no matter what he did. I have to do the same," Ukyou grabbed Shampoo's hands. "Ryouga and I are leaving. We will go far away so that no one will hate us for our love. Please say you won't tell Mother and Father. You will never have to see Ryouga again."  
  
"You are taking that murderer away from here? And what if he should kill you?" Shampoo glared.  
  
"He won't. He loves me as Mousse loved you. With all his heart." Ukyou looked at Shampoo. "I feel sorrow and loss for my brother's death. A part of me will hate Ryouga for that but I cannot blame him for the fates throwing this between us."  
  
"You are foolish girl. I will not tell but I cannot condone your actions." Shampoo said.  
  
"Thank you," Ukyou said. "I must hurry. I am to meet Ryouga very soon so that we may leave tonight."  
  
There was a knock on the outer door. Shampoo went to answer. Officer Kunou stood there with a notepad in his hands. "May I please speak to Mousse's family?" he asked.  
  
"Mother and Father are out right now," Ukyou came out of her room, "May I help you?"  
  
"I have a few questions about your brother. I understand he was angry because you were dancing with the wrong boy at the dance last night. Is that right? Who was it?" Officer Kunou looked her over.  
  
"Just another boy from China," Ukyou lied. "Will this take long? I need to go over to Cologne's shop to get some sleeping powder."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until I finish my questions." The cop was persistent.  
  
"Shampoo," Ukyou turned to Shampoo. "Will you go to Cologne's for me and tell her I was detained? Tell her I will be there soon for my powder." She gave Shampoo a questioning look.  
  
Shampoo gave her a pointed look in return that said she didn't approve of Ukyou's lies. "I will go," she said crossly, "and that is all I will do." Shampoo left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Anyone seen Ryouga?" The entire Jet gang finally met up at Cologne's shop. Tsubasa was there. "Ryouga's downstairs!" he said, "He's hiding out because he knows Tarou's looking for him!"  
  
The bell to Cologne's shop rang as the door opened. The Jets turned eyeing the young purple haired woman who just came in.  
  
Shampoo stared at the cold eyes greeting her. She did not like these people. They killed her love Mousse.  
  
"Where your friend Ryouga?" she questioned, "I have message for him."  
  
"He ain't here," Ryuu glared at her.  
  
"Hey I know you," Daisuke circled Shampoo looking her over, "You're Mousse's slut."  
  
"You not know anything," Shampoo said crossly, "Where is Ryouga. I have to tell him something."  
  
"She's here sniffing him out for Tarou," Ryuu crossed his arms, "Ain't ya? Well you ain't gonna get him."  
  
Shampoo moved forward. "I will look for myself."  
  
Ryuu stepped in front of her. "You ain't going anywhere," he growled. He grabbed her arms. Shampoo blocked her fist coming up and punching his face. Ryuu stumbled back.  
  
"You not mess with Amazon woman. I will give kiss of death if you do that again!" Shampoo glared daggers with her brown eyes. Daisuke attempted to stop her and got thrown over her shoulder for that. The entire gang attacked Shampoo. With combined effort they held her down.  
  
"HEY! We ought to let Hiroshi get his first kiss off this wench!" Ryuu hooted. He picked up Hiroshi and pushed him forward.  
  
"YEAH! KISS HER!" The boys encouraged. Hiroshi puckered his lips moving in for the kiss.  
  
"What goes on here?" an old voice croaked. "You boys let her go before a real Amazon teaches you a thing or two."  
  
The boys backed off as Cologne entered the shop. She cracked each of the boys over the head, using her stick. Shampoo was released. The purple haired Amazon straightened her mussed clothes.  
  
"I have a message for Ryouga," she said coldly, "You tell him that Tarou found out that he and Ukyou were eloping. And he took a sword and he slit her gullet. He killed her thoroughly so that they may never be."  
  
Shampoo left abruptly the door slamming behind her. Cologne looked after her with a sad look on her face. She turned to the boys. "You boys ought to be ashamed treating a girl that way. Leave now before I throw you all out." 


	4. A lie, a tragedy and a hospital

The boys left each a little ashamed but not too much. Ryouga came bounding up the steps hearing Cologne's voice. "Is she here yet?" he asked looking around hopefully.  
  
"Ryouga my boy. Listen to me," Cologne gave him a serious look. "I have news about Ukyou."  
  
"I can't wait to leave with her. My stuff is all packed. I figure we'll take the train to Kyoto and then it's on to China or maybe America."  
  
"Listen to me boy!" Cologne whacked him with her staff, "Ukyou won't be taking a train ride. She won't be taking any train rides ever again."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryouga asked. His face grew serious.  
  
"Tarou.." Cologne hesitated. This was going to kill him. "Tarou took a sword...and he...he.."  
  
"He what?" Ryouga asked grabbing Cologne. He didn't want her to continue but if she didn't..  
  
"He killed Ukyou," Cologne stated.  
  
"No..."  
  
Cologne watched the eager light dying in Ryouga's eyes. "No..." he repeated softly. His voice choked on his tears threatening to spill over.  
  
"I'm sorry," Cologne patted him but he ran away. "NO!" he shouted into the night. The door to the shop slammed behind him.  
  
"WHY?" Ryouga felt the depression overwhelming. "WHY HER AND NOT ME?" He cried, "Tarou!! TAROU!!!" He began looking in earnest running through the streets.  
  
"Ryouga!" Tsubasa called but he ignored the cross dresser.  
  
"TAROU!! COME GET ME!!! COME GET ME!!!" Ryouga half ran, half stumbled into the park, "Come get me," he pleaded. "Why did you take her? Why not me? Please," he sobbed pressing his face into the chain link fence around the park.  
  
"Ryouga?" He heard her voice. Was he imagining it? Ryouga turned around.  
  
Ukyou stood a few yards away with a smile on her face. Was she a ghost? An angel? Then she stepped towards him and he stumbled towards her. "Ukyou!" he shouted happily.  
  
Suddenly cold water splashed on him. Ryouga found himself looking up at a very tall and very overgrown giant Ukyou.  
  
"Ryouga-kun! No!" Ukyou stared down at the little black piglet. He had been hit with the spring of the Drowned Pig water. She looked around for his attacker drawing her spatula out.  
  
'UKYOU!' Ryouga tried to get out. What he heard was a "BWEE!" He jumped scaring himself. What happened to his voice? He looked at himself now about three inches from the ground. He looked at his hands but they seemed to be hooves. "BWEE!!!" he squealed indignantly.  
  
"You are going to die tonight Lost Boy," Tarou stepped out of the shadows tossing down an empty bucket. He had another in his hands. "Tarou no! Please don't," Ukyou pleaded. Tarou lifted the bucket and dumped the contents on his self. With a roar, the beastly creature he could become, made its way into the world.  
  
"No Tarou!" Ukyou held her battle spatula ready. "I do not want to hurt you but I cannot let you kill him."  
  
Tarou roared at her accepting her challenge. He swiped at her with a claw. Ukyou grabbed a squealing black piglet and dodged. One of the tentacles attempted to get her but she batted it away. She had to get Ryouga to safety! She couldn't battle Tarou one handed. She jumped onto a rooftop and began running with the piglet in her arms.  
  
Tarou roared and gave chase, his wings flying him up above her. Ukyou used her spatula to poke him when he tried to get too close. She stopped above the hospital placing Ryouga in a sheltered spot. She used her spatula to defend against Tarou's attacks. He was so strong in his altered shape. She wished she had hot water to turn him back into a normal human. She could deal with him then.  
  
He got through one of her attacks and a tentacle picked Ukyou up and tossed her against the wall. There was a sick sound like a melon splitting. Ukyou lay still against the concrete, blood beginning to form around her head.  
  
Ryouga squealed in outrage and anger. He came out of his hiding place facing Tarou. It was a comical sight. A small 6-inch piglet facing off against a thirty-foot tall beast. But Ryouga wasn't afraid. If he died at least he'd be with Ukyou.  
  
Ryouga bounced off Tarou's tentacles his small form making him appear a blur. Tarou's tentacles followed until they became twisted up in each other. Tarou roared his anger at this tactic.  
  
Ryouga landed next to Ukyou and nudged her. She didn't move. His body started glowing eerily green. Tarou backed up recognizing the color but it was too late. 'Shi Shi Houkadan' Ryouga pig let loose his depression blast more serious than before. The roof of the hospital crumbled underneath them and they fell three stories below into the ER waiting room.  
  
Nurses and Doctors screamed as a thirty-foot monster dropped into the room. A young girl with a serious head wound dropped down on top of him followed by a little pig. Tarou's arm hit a pot of coffee and the hot water hitting his skin transformed him back into a young man with a third degree burn. He leapt up cursing and swearing, "HOT HOT HOT DAMN HOT!"  
  
"Get her into the ER!" A doctor took charge of the situation. When they tried to remove the pig from her chest, the pig tried to bite them so they left the pig there, working around him to save the girl. Two hours later they wheeled her into a room where two more victims were nursing head wounds.  
  
The other patients were awake and arguing loudly.  
  
"You are a freak!" a female voice yelled, "I won't forgive you for this!"  
  
"You make a nice female Ranma!" the other voice, familiar in tone commented, "I should have done this to you before to humiliate you!"  
  
"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Ranma glared back. The other boy who had long black hair and green eyes stuck his tongue out.  
  
"BWEE!!!" Ryouga's pig eyes bugged out of his head. Ranma and Mousse weren't dead? But.. But...  
  
"They've been arguing all night. Has anyone told their families that they are alive yet?" A nurse in the hall asked her coworker.  
  
"We can't get any information out of them. The girl won't tell us who she is and the boy says he's not telling until the girl says her name."  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Mousse overhead them, "You can't say who you are Ranma without revealing you were once a boy!"  
  
"DAMN YOU! HOW DO YOU GET RID OF THIS CURSE?!?!?!?" Ranma threw a pillow at Mousse who ducked. Mousse then got hit by a water glass and was turned into a duck.  
  
"QUACK QUACK!" Mousse was laughing in duck.  
  
Ryouga also wanted to know how to change. He squealed loudly getting both Mousse's and Ranma's attention.  
  
"What is going on here?" Tarou was complaining as a nurse dragged him in. His arm was bandaged from the burns he received from the hot coffee. He spied the two forms in the bed.  
  
"MOUSSE!??" he said in disbelief. "Ranma???"  
  
"You know their names?" The nurse looked surprised. Tarou informed her at once and she went to go call the families.  
  
Tarou fetched some hot water and poured it onto the duck. Ranma watched him then went and got some for herself. She came back as a man. "So that's how you do it," Ranma said. Ryouga squealed. Ranma looked him over. "Stupid pig. What are you doing here?" Ryouga snorted at Ranma. If only he knew.  
  
"Ukyou?" Mousse moved over to his sister's side. Tarou had told him the story quietly while Ranma fetched his water.  
  
"Ukyou. Wake up please." Mousse pulled her hand into his. "Please wake up!" She was so still, lying there. Her breath came in evenly indicating no sign of her waking up.  
  
Ryouga nudged her caressing her face with his little snout. He wanted her to wake up too. What if she never did? Head injuries like that could put someone into a coma. Or what if she did wake up and she had amnesia?  
  
"Tarou," Mousse eyed Ryouga, "Go get some more hot water."  
  
"But.." Tarou guessing his intent sighed. "I will." He scowled, turning to run the errand. When he came back Mousse held the hot water over Ryouga pig's head. "I will pour this water on you and you will change back," Mousse told Ryouga. "Only because I feel you might help bring my sister out of this. We still have not settled our fight between us."  
  
Ryouga squealed and then nodded agreeing. Mousse poured water. Then Tarou had to get some nightgowns for the very much naked Ryouga.  
  
"Ryouga they got you too?" Ranma asked seeing the pig change. Ryouga didn't comment.  
  
Ryouga was glad to be back to himself. He sat in the chair opposite of Mousse and grabbed Ukyou's other hand.  
  
"Come on Ukyou you can come through. Please remember our promise to each other," He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Who else will lead me around when I get lost?"  
  
He drew back but still her eyes did not open. For hours they talked to her and waited.  
  
"MOUSSE!" "RANMA!"  
  
Two girls came in squealing and ran to their respective loves. Akane clasped Ranma showering him with kisses before punching him. "Don't you ever make me worry like that again!" she yelled. Then she hugged him and kissed him some more.  
  
"Mousse I love you so much," Shampoo's brown eyes filled with tears, "Please no die again."  
  
"I love you too my darling Shampoo," Mousse brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"What is matter with Ukyou?" Shampoo finally got a look at her. Tarou told her the story. Shampoo's face whitened. "Oh no! What have Shampoo done?" Shampoo joined those trying to coax Ukyou out of her unconscious state. The doctors came in to check the scalp wound. It had started to bleed again. The doctor looked worried and didn't say much.  
  
"If she makes it there could have been massive damage to the brain tissue," he said, "She could wake up retarded."  
  
'No please god no,' Ryouga clasped her hand in his. She couldn't be harmed. Please let Ukyou be all right, he prayed.  
  
The nurses put Mousse back into his bed and by Shampoo who would take no chances he was going to have a bad recovery.  
  
"I'm fine!" Mousse protested. His eyes looked worried over at his sister. Tarou was told to go home and keep his arm from any movement from the burns he received. Ranma took an immediate dislike to the doctor who told Akane about Ranma's newest form.  
  
"He was a girl when you brought him here?" Akane stared dumbfounded at Ranma.  
  
"Mousse did it to me!" Ranma yelled partially at Mousse who grinned at him still delighted at his revenge.  
  
"Now you know what it is like! HAH! You're a freak too Ranma!" he gloated.  
  
They settled down and Akane and Shampoo left. Ryouga sat in the chair still holding Ukyou's hand. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't wake up.  
  
Mousse and Ranma finally stopped arguing when the extra morphine the nurse put in their IV's made them sleep. She checked Ukyou's vital signs, frowned and walked off.  
  
"Please Uuchan," Ryouga adopted a name on the spur of the moment, "Please come back to me. I love you and I can't face the world without you. Please come back."  
  
He stroked her palm, tears started to course down his face as there was no response from her.  
  
'Please god don't take her from me.' he prayed. He closed his eyes thinking of the times they shared. Their first meeting at the dance. The love he had seen in her eyes when they stood on the balcony. Her happiness when he had come to the shop. The understanding and the humor and the love when she found out about his sense of direction. The sorrow and the forgiveness when she found out about his supposed sin against her brother. The innocence and the trust when he had proposed and they had loved each other with their bodies. The smile when she had seen him just before Tarou had cursed him. 'Please I need you Ukyou.' He willed. 'Please stay with me.'  
  
Ever so slightly he felt a tremble in her palm. Her fingers gripped his hand for just an instant. Ryouga's eyes snapped open. He had felt it! He was sure of it!  
  
"Uuchan! Uuchan please love wake up!" he called softly. Her hand gripped his again a bit tighter.  
  
Ukyou's head felt as if something heavy was weighing on it. There was darkness that was slowly becoming brighter from behind her eyelids. It was giving her a major headache. She moaned lightly because it hurt so badly.  
  
"Ukyou Ukyou!" Ryouga snatched up the nurse call button pressing it rapidly. Moments later a nurse came in and snapped, "Put that down! Once is enough!"  
  
Ryouga dropped the call button and took Ukyou's hand again, "She's waking up!" he cried.  
  
The nurse went to go get an on duty physician. She came back with a young fellow who had glasses on.  
  
"This is Dr. Tofu. He will examine her when she fully wakes." the nurse left.  
  
Ukyou could hear someone calling her. It sounded familiar and she tried to place the voice. Ryouga. She smiled a bit. 'My love' she thought. "m..lv" Ukyou said dreamily. Ryouga jumped up. "She's talking!" he said excitedly.  
  
"That was just noise making," Dr. Tofu said. "Ukyou can you hear me? My name is Dr. Tofu. I need you to wake up."  
  
"No," Ukyou wanted to shake her head but it was too much just to protest opening her eyes. "Sleepy," she murmured.  
  
"Please Uuchan wake up for me," she heard Ryouga's voice.  
  
"Ry..." Ukyou couldn't finish. She was struggling to open her eyes, which felt so heavy. She cracked one lid open first.  
  
Ryouga's smiling face was the first thing she saw. She tried to smile back but what came out was a wince.  
  
Ryouga felt like leaping in happiness seeing her eyes open. They were clouded and fuzzy with exhaustion and confusion but she was awake!!!!  
  
Dr. Tofu poked and prodded her. He asked her questions to ascertain she knew who she was and where she was. Then he smiled, "Aside from a slight concussion she should be alright now."  
  
'Thank you Thank you Thank you God!' Ryouga wanted to dance for joy. He settled for profusely thanking the doctor many times.  
  
Ukyou had fallen asleep again when the doctor left. Ryouga put his head in his arms, watching her. He fell asleep assured she would be okay.  
  
* * *  
  
Ukyou didn't have as much trouble opening her eyes the second time although the morning sun gave her a piercing headache. She reached up and touched the bandage surrounding her wound.  
  
She saw Ryouga's dark head by her bedside. He was sleeping on his arms, using part of the bed as a pillow. She struggled to sit up. She examined her surroundings. Last night she had been unable to discern much but as she looked around, Ukyou received a shock.  
  
'A ghost. I am seeing the ghost of my brother,' she stared at Mousse's sleeping form a few beds down from hers. Her blue eyes widened further seeing Ranma in the bed next to her brother's. Had they lived? Was it all for naught?  
  
Ryouga was waking up sensing some kind of distress around him. He opened his brown eyes and yawned sleepily his fangs showing briefly. He glanced around sleepily and only when he noticed the stark white, did he remember he was in a hospital. He bolted upright.  
  
"Uuchan! Are you feeling better?" he felt joyed at the sight of her sitting up. Her face was a bit white but she was still as pretty as ever.  
  
"Am I seeing ghosts?" Ukyou was staring behind him. He turned and saw only Mousse and Ranma sleeping blissfully under the heavy morphine the nurses had snuck into their systems.  
  
"No. They are alive Ukyou!" Ryouga smiled, "Still fighting and arguing but they are alive!"  
  
"Then last night was not a dream," Ukyou looked Ryouga in the eyes, "Tarou has cursed you. Are you prepared to live with it?"  
  
Ryouga remembered last night as well. His eyes turned inward. It was a terrible curse. In his pig state he had felt so helpless and unable to do anything. "I don't know," he said quietly.  
  
"It is not so bad," Ukyou waved her hands, "Hot water will cure it. Just keep plenty of warm kettles around. I do not mind Ryouga that it happened."  
  
"What did happen?" Ryouga asked. He listened as Ukyou explained about the cursed Jusenkyo springs and how the inhabitants near the land would baptize their children there. She explained what triggered it and what changed it.  
  
"Why a pig though?" Ryouga sighed. Pigs were food and food only. He didn't want to think of what might happen if someone tried to cook him.  
  
"I do not know. Tarou himself was dumped into the pool of the yetti with a crane and an eel riding a goat. Then he deliberately threw himself into the pool of the drowned squid to get his tentacles," Ukyou told him.  
  
"He's weird," Ryouga said. Ukyou laughed. Ryouga was glad to hear it. Her laughter woke up two other patients who were soon arguing with each other.  
  
"Heh! Femme boy can't handle his curse," Tarou came in escorting Shampoo.  
  
Ranma glared at him. "Don't call me that," he snapped.  
  
"Ranma! You're alive!" Tsubasa came sprinting in carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. "I'm so glad!"  
  
"Thou hast many lives like the furry small slitted eye beast," Kunou stated stepping through the door. Nabiki followed. "You have more lives than a cat," she translated.  
  
There was tense silence as the two gangs gathered in the hospital room. Bruises were apparent on the faces of those who had fought the night before which included all of them.  
  
Ukyou and Ryouga watched the tension mount in the room. Some looked ready to fight right there. Others were barely constraining their emotions.  
  
"Freak," the word was soft but everyone heard it. No one knew who said it but everyone started forward with fists up.  
  
"NO!" Ryouga marched up and planted himself between the two groups. "I have had enough of your nonsense!"  
  
Both groups stood aback in shock or fear. Ukyou swung her legs over the bed and attempted to stand. Ryouga came over and put his arms around her supporting her.  
  
"Ryouga is right," she said staring at the two groups. "You fight and hate each other. Mousse and Ranma are alive. You should be celebrating, not hating. It is a gift that they are not dead from your hate. You did not kill with your skills. You killed with your hate. And you will continue to hate unless you look at each other as Ryouga and I see each other. Not as cursed or uncursed. But as a person."  
  
Ukyou slumped against Ryouga. She had not meant to make a speech but they had to understand. Ryouga took up where she left off. "Ranma is cursed. And so am I. We did not understand before. I have learned much from Uuchan," Mousse grimaced when Ryouga called her that, "And I now know that the curse is not something they are born with but receive from ignorant parents by baptism. I do not feel any different and yet if I'm touched with cold water I will become a pig. Ranma becomes a female."  
  
No one snickered at the suggestion. The two groups were staring at each other. New light was trying to dawn into their brains as they heard Ryouga's words.  
  
Mousse watched with anger as this boy held his sister. He was not a man Mousse would have chosen for her, but knowing he had a curse made him seem a little more approachable.  
  
Ranma was stewing. He didn't like his curse. It ruined his manhood. He paled thinking of his mother and how she might react to this news. Would she make him commit seppuku? Damn Mousse! Now he would have to hide this fact from his mother. He muttered to himself.  
  
The gang stared at the leaders. They usually took their cues from them. Mousse and Ranma stared at each other glaring for the entire world to see.  
  
"It is no use," Ukyou buried her head in Ryouga's chest. Her chest was heaving at the thought these two gangs would not surrender. Silent sobs racked her body. Ryouga put his arm around her comfortingly. She didn't want them to fight.  
  
Ranma looked uncomfortable. A girl crying always made him feel like a heel and to know this girl was crying over something like this. He squirmed.  
  
Mousse didn't want to see Ukyou cry. She was his sister and should be full of happiness and love. He sighed looking at his hated enemy. How long would the fight go on until they really did kill each other? Shampoo had made him promise not to die again so soon.  
  
'And Akane may punch me if I fight again,' Ranma was thinking. His arms was still sore from her punch the night before.  
  
Mousse and Ranma looked at each other. The hatred was there but so was a new emotion. Compromise. They looked at each other and nodded mutually. "Truce." they said at the same time.  
  
"I'm still getting you back for the water!" Ranma grumbled. Mousse laughed. Their twenty-four hour contact made him realize Ranma was not like he appeared to be. Meanwhile Ranma was frustrated to realize he could almost recognize himself in Mousse.  
  
Ukyou and Ryouga looked at each other happily. They hadn't won much but it was better than nothing. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"And now on a happy note. Ukyou and I are going to get married!" he announced.  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Mousse shouted ruining the truce. He struggled to get up to beat Ryouga. Ranma yelled, "NO WAY MAN! You can't marry her!"  
  
Ukyou and Ryouga looked at each other and sweat dropped. Okay so maybe they should have waited to announce that.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this. If you're disappointed nobody died - well this is a parody - Hardly anyone ever dies in Ranma ½ cartoons - so .. That's all folks! 


End file.
